


Of Temples and Terrors

by SilverSilence14



Series: The Of & And : MCSM Short Stories [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode (Video Game), Telltale games
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Cults, Kidnapping, Mom Lukas, Monsters, Murder, Other, Temples, The Of & And Series, This is a really friendly story I swear, Violence, gold - Freeform, mom mode, myths, terrors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSilence14/pseuds/SilverSilence14
Summary: Set between the events of Season 1 Ep. 5 and Ep. 6.The story just before Immortal's Child took place.Honestly if Ivor knew there had been a cult on the other side of that door, if any of the team had known really. Jesse would have just called it a morning and slept the rest of the day at Aiden's.But here he was now, dressed up in uncomfortable -and slightly questionable- sacrificial clothing, and chained to a table with a giant enderman coming to eat him.Yep, shouldn't have picked that door.





	Of Temples and Terrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquaticnaho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaticnaho/gifts).



“Sweet Notch’s beard Ivor I can’t believe you rolled the dice,” Jesse groaned, cracking his back.

“I was unaware the board games were enchanted!” Ivor countered, “How was I supposed to know the last one sent you into space!”

“Maybe all of us screaming at you not to touch the board game was a pretty good hint,” Petra stated, “Just saying.”

Ivor frowned, “In my defense, I was holding the dice, not touching the board game. Was it really so bad?” he asked.

Jesse held up a finger, “It released a crocodile on me,” he held up another finger, “Then a bunch of ants tried to strip the flesh off our bones.”

“I was bit by a poisonous viper,” Lukas piped up.

“We were chased by a stampede!” Petra added.

“And you got attacked by spiders,” Jesse finished, “To name a few….”

Ivor gestured around, “And yet here we are, safe and sound,” he pointed, “The board game undid all the damage to us and the world around us.” He looked off, “Shame we you wouldn’t let me try out the space one,” he mumbled.

“Naw that’s something I’d rather only do once,” Jesse groaned.

“Well we’re out now,” Petra said looking around, “Back in the blasted hallway.”

Jesse did a slow circle, looking at the dozens upon dozens of doors spanning out in either direction. He had to fight down another groan, uneager to begin traversing some other unknown world.

Lukas noticed his drop in mood, “Do you want me to pick a door?” he asked.

“Do any of us really want to?” Jesse replied dryly.

Petra and Lukas both hesitated, neither one moving to make the executive decision.

Ivor crossed his arms, “Perhaps I should pick the next one?” he offered, “Seeing as I am not a worn down by our previous adventure as the rest of you. We can’t go to Aiden’s yet, it’s not very late, I know that those board games felt like time moved, but they reset after the game. So technically, it’s still morning.”

Jesse actually groaned then, and Petra and Lukas joined him.

“We can go back,” Ivor began to suggest.

“No, no, you’re right,” Jesse sighed, “Let’s pick another door. Ivor why don’t you since you offered.”

Ivor took a slow turn around him, eyeing all the magical portal’s . He stopped at a grey stoned door, the inner magic purple. “How about t is one?” he asked.

Jesse eyed it, “Looks safe, for the most part.”

“We won’t know till we go through,” Lukas said.

“I can pick another-“ Ivor started.

“No, no,” Jesse took a deep breath. “It’ll will be fine. We go through your pick Ivor.”

The older male gave an encouraging smile as he went through the door, “Who knows it might be fun,”

Jesse smiled and followed the other’s after, “Considering this morning, I can’t imagine how it could get much worse,” he mumbled to himself.

Then the hallway fell into silence.


End file.
